greenlanterncorpsfandomcom-20200223-history
Proselyte (Emotional Entity)
"And at last, compassion is offered to us all." --The Entity-possessed Sinestro speaking of Proselyte's creation/transformation. Proselyte is the living embodiment and source of all of the compassion generated by sentient beings in the universe, and the first organism to tap into the Indigo Light of Compassion. History Origin After the White Light was shattered into the seven colors of the rainbow and the seven feelings of the emotional spectrum, the Entity was hidden within the core of the planet Earth. This led to life being generated across the universe, beginning on Earth. Later, this led to the rise of sentient beings, seven of whom eventually were the first to tap into the power and corresponding light of emotions and were transformed into cosmic-level entites of staggering power. At an unspecified point in the universe's early history, Proselyte became the seventh and last of the emotional entities to transform into its current existance. Details about its creation are currently unknown. At some point in the distant past, the Spectre tried to hunt down and destroy the various emotional entities. It did this because it believed that the entities were far too dangerous to otherwise be left alone and had too much potential influcence on regular life-forms within the universe. It is unknown if the Spectre encountered Proselyte during its hunt for the emotional entities. Blackest Night While Sinestro was possessed by the Entity, he saw the creation of the seven emotional entities, including Proselyte. Brightest Day Proselyte is currently being hunted by an unknown entity. After Hal Jordan, Carol Ferris, and Sinestro tried to lift the recently-found White Lantern Central Power Battery together, the Battery released an explosion of white energy. This energy then formed into constructs of the twelve Earth heroes and villains who were resurrected by the White Lantern Power Rings. The contruct of Aquaman then spoke to Jordan, telling him to "find them". When Jordan asked who "them" referred to, the constuct repeated the command and revealed to the group the names of the emotional entities. According to a blood ritual that Atrocitus performed, Proselyte can currently be found in the mid-atlantic range of the USA. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Compassion' - As the physical manifestation of compassion and the Indigo Light, Proselyte has near-infinite compassion-based powers on a vastly greater scale than any regular Indigo Tribe member. **'Indigo Energy Manipulation': As the embodiment of compassion, Proselyte can generate and manipulate amounts of the Indigo Light. It therefore has powers similar to, but far greater than, an Indigo Tribe Power Ring. *'Immortality': As an entity based upon an emotion, Proselyte is immortal and therefore cannot be destroyed. *'Possession' - Proselyte is capable of taking possession of a being's body if they feel compassion. Abilities *As it is the physical manifestation of compassion and the Indigo Light, the powers that Proselyte possesses are actually natural abilities, as side-affects of being an emotional entity. Personality and Appearance Proselyte is a gentle and benevolent being. Proselyte appears as a large transparent-indigo octopus-like creature. Of note is that Proselyte's tentacles are lined with a pattern that resembles the Indigo Tribe symbol; this was in fact the original inspiration for the emblem. Equipment *None; as the physical manifestation of compassion and the Indigo Light itself, Proselyte has no need of an Indigo Tribe Power Ring, an Indigo Tribe Power Staff, or even the Indigo Tribe Central Power Battery to tap into the power of the Indigo Light. Notes *Proselyte was first revealed in Green Lantern Vol 4 52. *Proselyte's name was first revealed in Green Lantern Vol 4 #54. Appearance List *''Green Lantern Vol 4 52'' - (First Appearance; In a Flashback/Vision) *''Green Lantern Vol 4 54'' - (First Named) *''Green Lantern Vol 4 56'' See Also *Emotional Entities *Emotional Entities/Gallery External Links *The GL Wiki's Proselyte Page *The DC Wiki's Proselyte Page Category:Emotional Entities Category:Indigo Tribe Category:Compassion